Surprise!
by Lies
Summary: Graduation day has finally come. But what will Rory do when the person she least expected to show up, does?
1. An Unexpected guest

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, place, etc., having to do with Gilmore Girls!  
  
It was finally graduation day. Rory was finally ready to accept her diploma and make her way towards Yale. But first she had to make it through the ceremony. She didn't want to see most of her fellow classmates because the majority of them she wasn't even friends with. The one friend she thought she had there (Paris) was somewhat jealous of Rory being the valedictorian and had grown distant. The only reason she made herself show up at graduation was that she knew her mother and grandparents were anxious to see her receive her diploma. She was afraid she'd forget her speech because lately, her mind was somewhere else. All she could think about these last few days was Jess. How he left without telling her, how he never called, and how much she missed him. But she had long since forced herself to stop thinking about him. She only knew that he got to California safely, because Luke had called and told her. She and her mother got in the car and departed for Chilton. The whole ride Rory was very nervous. The last thing she needed was to be more nervous. As soon as they got there, Rory found her grandparents. They congratulated her and wished her good luck. Rory had to hurry to meet up with the rest of her peers. One hour later, Rory was being called to the podium. She got up and shakingly walked towards the microphone. Once she got there she began to talk. A few minutes later she heard clapping. Her speech was finally over. The hardest part of graduation was over. After the ceremony ended, she ran to find her mother. Her mother of course, forced Rory to take pictures with practically everyone they knew. Luckily, Lorelei ran out of film soon and Rory no longer was blinded by the flash of the camera. All of a sudden she heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw the person she had least expected to see. Jess. 


	2. What are you doing here?

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, place, etc., having to do with Gilmore Girls!  
  
She saw him running towards her. When he was about 2 feet away he stopped and just stood there, waiting for Rory's reaction. Rory really didn't know what to think. She was happy, mad, frustrated, all at the same time. She walked over to him and all she could say was, "What are you doing here?" "I came to see you," he replied. "why now? Why just two weeks after you left . Did u change your mind about leaving? "Well.no, but ---" "then there's nothing for us to talk about is there?" Rory interrupted. She turned and was making her way back towards her mother when Jess called out again. "please Rory, let me explain!" "Explain what?" she shot back. "Why you left without telling anyone, why you refused to talk to me after the fight, why you wouldn't tell me what was wrong? I have a whole list of things that you could and should be sorry for. So what is it Jess? What are you sorry for?" "For everything." "I don't believe you. I want to, but I can't. So please, unless you have a very good reason not to, go back to California." Jess couldn't believe what he was hearing. He just looked at her with disbelief and slowly turned around. He headed back to Luke's where he would wait for his uncle to return from the graduation. **************************************************************************** ************** Rory went back to where her mother was talking to Sookie and Luke. "Where did you go?" asked Lorelei with mild curiosity. "Oh, I was just talking to Lane," replied Rory. "Really?" Lorelei asked, "because Lane had to leave right after your speech because Mrs. Kim called and told her to get home immediately because their church needed some youth volunteers." "Oh.well.you see." Rory couldn't think of what to say. "Don't worry about it Rory" winked Lorelei. Rory knew that sooner or later she would have to tell her mother that Jess had come back. Of course she also figured that Lorelei would find out on her own if Jess were still in town. **************************************************************************** ************** Jess had planned on going back to the diner but once he got there he realized he still needed to talk to Rory. He needed her to listen and understand that he was sorry. So he took off for her house and sat down on the porch, determined to wait there until Rory got back. **************************************************************************** ************** 3hours later Lorelei and Rory pulled into the driveway. Both of them were very tired and Rory especially, had a lot on her mind. When they got closer to the house Rory noticed someone sitting on the porch. It was Jess. Lorelei saw him too but she didn't say anything she just went inside. Rory was about to follow her in when she turned around suddenly and said., "Fine Jess, I'm ready to listen." 


	3. Why jess went to california

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, place, etc., having to do with Gilmore Girls!  
  
Jess looked at her in awe. But he wasn't about to let this opportunity go. So he started talking.  
  
"I didn't tell you something that day of the party Rory."  
  
"well I figured something was up. What didn't you tell me?" she asked.  
  
"I failed my senior year Rory. I wasn't going to be able to graduate. I found out when I went to buy us prom tickets. That's why I couldn't take you to the prom. Apparently only graduating seniors can go. That's why I was in such a bad mood that day Ror. I had a lot on my mind."  
  
"OK, well Jess I'm sorry you didn't graduate. I truly am. But that still doesn't really explain your reasoning for running off to California without telling anyone!"  
  
"I know. I know. But I was so mad at Luke because he kicked me out. I had nowhere to go. Since my father had made an attempt to meet me, I figured that maybe I could go there."  
  
"You could have come to me Jess. Even if we still really weren't speaking."  
  
"Honestly, I don't think that at the time, I really thought about it. I thought it would be easier on everyone if I left town."  
  
"Well. what are you going to do now Jess? Do you still want to go back to California? Or are you willing to retake your senior year here in Stars Hollow? Just try and give it another chance. I know Luke will let you stay with him again. Just please, don't go back to California."  
  
"Well. I guess I'll.."  
Sorry this chapter and my other chapters have been so short. But I don't always know what to write at the time. I'll try to update again tomorrow. Please read and review! And if you have any, offer your suggestions. I love to hear them. 


	4. Are you going to stay or leave?

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, place, etc., having to do with Gilmore Girls!  
  
" I honestly don't know Ror. I mean there's a good and a bad side about leaving. "  
  
"what are they" asked Rory  
  
"The bad thing is that I'd have to leave you. The good thing is that I'd be able to do whatever I want. I wouldn't have to be under Luke's watchful eye all the time."  
  
"Well Jess, I'm going to go inside now. But if you do decide to go back to California, do me a favor, say goodbye this time."  
  
"OK. I will. So, I'll see you around?" Jess asked apprehensively.  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you soon." smiled Rory. **************************************************************************** ************** As soon as Rory got inside, Lorelei began asking questions.  
  
"What's he doing here? Why isn't he in California? Is he staying in Stars Hollow? Are you two back together???"  
  
"Ok, one question at a time! Firstly, I honestly don't know what he's doing here but I think he feel kind of guilty about the way he left before. Neither He nor I know whether or not he's going to stay in Stars Hollow and as to us getting back together, that's really not in my hands."  
  
"Way to summarize a long story! Wait. Is he the "Lane" you were talking to at graduation?"  
  
"Yeah, he was. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you at the time but I didn't know if Luke knew he was back and I also didn't know if he planned on staying around for a long time."  
  
"Well Ror, you've had a long day. Why don't we just watch a movie and forget all about Jess for now?"  
  
"Ok, deal!" **************************************************************************** ************** The next morning Lorelei and Rory were on their way to Luke's. Rory didn't really want to go but the thought of coffee convinced her to. The first person they saw when they walked in was Jess. He didn't seem to notice them but that was OK with Rory. They sat down and Luke came over.  
  
"Let me guess," he said. "Coffee?"  
  
"Wow Luke, it's like you read our minds!" exclaimed Lorelei.  
  
Luke walked away shaking his head. A few minutes later Jess came over with the coffee in his hands. He set down a mug and had a to go cup in his hand.  
  
"Hey Ror, can I talk to you?" he asked holding out the to go cup.  
  
"Uh, sure." Rory said taking the coffee from him.  
  
They went outside and walked in silence for a couple of minutes. All of a sudden Jess stopped walking and said., "I've made up my mind"  
  
Rory stopped walking too. She asked, "Ok, well what are you going to do. Are you going to stay or leave?"  
  
Jess waited a couple of seconds and said, "I'm going to."  
  
Read and review please! I'll try and have the next chapter up soon! 


End file.
